Talk:Hunter-nin
Just for Kirigakure, huh? I don't remember clearly what it was said in Naruto manga or anime, but where it was exactly mentioned that there are hunter-nins just in Kirigakure? I and my friends are quarreling about the issue. Nuti (talk) 13:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :It hasn't been said that Kirigakure is the only place to have hunter-nin, rather so far in the series only one mention of them were made, and that was by Kakashi, referring to Haku...It doesn't mean that they are the only one's to have tracker ninja, as said by sakura, their job is to track rogue ninja, so it is safe to assume that all shinobi villages have them, but so far only Haku has been seen, and even he wasn't a genuine Hunter-nin...AlienGamer | Talk 13:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::The article makes the readers (or at least me) presume that it means that hunter-nins are just a specialty of Kirigakure. So, it'd better to fix a little the article, hadn't it? Nuti (talk) 13:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, the key word i used was "assume"...we dont put any assumtions into the articles, as this is wiki's based on facts, and since it hasn't been proven yet, the changes wont be made, unless by an admin..AlienGamer | Talk 13:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::According to User:ShounenSuki, the first Naruto databook indicates that hunter-nin are exclusive to Kirigakure. ''~SnapperT '' 18:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::in the anime kakashi said that the leafs tracker nin are the anbu Fawcettp (talk) 01:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Kakashi says the hunter-nin are a subdivision of Kirigakure's ANBU. There has never been any mention of hunter-nin from any other village. In the article about Konoha's shinobi system in the Official Fanbook, the hunter-nin are placed together with the shinobigashira under a subheading titled "shinobi systems of other villages," again mentioning it's peculiar to Kirigakure. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: in the episode of the anime where it is talked about, kakashi says they got two jobs (hunting missing-nin, and desposing of the bodies of people from there village to hide there secrets) so Y would only one village have hinter-nin. and he was talking about leafs anbu.Fawcettp (talk) 09:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I admit its a bit confusing, but if - as Snapper2 Says - the databook says that its exclusive to Kirigakure, then there's no point questioning it..AlienGamer | Talk 09:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's because the other villages simply never saw a use for a corps that did nothing but hunt missing-nin. From what we can tell, Kirigakure has a very high number of missing-nin. They are also quite secretive and extreme in their convictions. Combine these characteristics and you have a perfect reason to set up a team whose purpose is really nothing more than to safeguard the village's secrets. Other villages simply let their normal ANBU do this. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ANBU so im confused.. is the Hunter-nin the Kirigakure equivalent of ANBU, or is it a specific sub-division under the normal, ANBU black ops? IIRC, a "regular" Kiri ANBU is never mentioned or any members seen, only hunter-nin-- (talk) 06:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It is a specific sub-division. Zabuza was an "ordinary" ANBU. It is not surprising that Kiri is rather unknown, they barley get any screen time and is very concerned about their privacy, meaning hunters appears to kill missing nins. Jacce | Talk | 06:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC)